Plunder
This page is for the evil hunter/destroyer Plunder. For his heroic Shattered Glass counterpart, see Plunder (SG). PLUNDER was forged by Unicron to serve as the Sweeps' Logistics Officer. While dedicated to the hunt, Plunder’s optics often stray to the valuables his prey may be carrying. Considered by his fellow Decepticons to be one of the more personable Sweeps, rumors persist of Plunder’s temper and ability to hold a grudge. Plunder was rumored to have been Unicron’s informant within the Sweeps. Plunder is slightly weaker than the rest of his fellow Sweeps and his lust for treasure leads Plunder into traps and fights he can’t win. History Canonical/Pre-MUX/Theme History: Plunder was created from the wreckage of an unfortunate Decepticon long-range patrol that ran afoul of Unicron. Sent to Earth, Plunder was originally subservient to the Chaos God, but since Unicron's destruction Plunder is a free agent. He has chosen to throw his lot in with the Decepticons, gleefully hunting down insurgents on the planet Cybertron. MUX History: After Windshear was infected with the Dweller virus, Plunder helped teach him how to deal with his new urges. On the fourth of July, 2013, After being rigged with a tracker and repaired just enough to remain functional by Spike Witwicky, Jetfire, and Throttle, Nightlash was found by Decepticon forces in a comatose state. Assisted by Rainmaker, the sweeps Scourge and Plunder managed to get her stabilized and back safely to Trypticon. During the flight back, a tracking device belonging to the Autobots was found on Nightlash and destroyed. OOC Notes *Plunder is an OC Sweep, and joined the MUX in 2012. This is the first Sweep for the player, so watch out:) *In combat, Plunder sometimes channels his alt elsemu. ;) Logs/Posts 2012 * September 30 - "Decepticon Zombie Virus" - Mixmaster literally stumbles into a situation in the Decepticon medlab. 2013 * March 11 - "Versus the Dweller" - Valour takes Windshear on an ill-advised test of his abilities. *June 10 - Bartering Time - While investigating strange energy readings in the Yukon, Carly has an encounter with some Decepticons that jeopardizes her research project, as well as her life. * July 19 - "Quintesson Invasion - The Arrival" - The Quintessons hijacked Earth's broadcasts, passing judgement for the inadvertant destruction of their homeworld, Quintessa. Their Warships laid waste to the city of Los Angeles, dropping legions of Sharkticons throughout the city. Despite the efforts of Autobots, Decepticons, and Cobra, their flagship, the Bellum, descended and took up residence in the city ruins. * July 31 - "Mamba's Black Box Report" - Interrogator sends a log of the Quintesson's attack on Los Angeles to Cobra Command. * 8/11 - "Quintesson Escalation - The Joes rendezvous with Snarl to launch a rescue attempt for a group of civilian survivors. When they reach the city, two Quintesson Warships leave the Bellum and head out over the Pacific Ocean. A squadron of Decepticons follows the Warships.''' Sep 12 - Starscream's Quarters I volunteer to clean out Starscream's Quarters, so whoever can move in. Glad to Serve M'Lord. Category:2013 Players Plunder was created by his player and has been active since May of 2012. It is the first character for the player here. Category:active Category:Characters Category:Cybertron Category:Decepticons Category:Decepticon Intelligence Category:OCs Category:Sweeps Category:Transformers